mmdokuwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:MMDoku/MM1988
Zwei neue Absätze am Anfang (5 Sätze) und ein neuer Satz am Schluss - dazwischen 100%-Selbstplag (mit kleinen Modifikationen und Auslassungen, ohne FN) aus MM87 (Diss), nebst zahlreichen sog. "alten, echten" Plag-Stellen. :"Nicht die Diskussionen von gestern interessierten Shepard Stone - »that’s history«, wiegelte er immer wieder ab -, sondern Ideen für morgen, manchmal auch durchaus gewagte, beschäftigten den wachen Intellekt unseres achtzigjährigen Chefs. Hierin liegt der Schlüssel seiner jugendhaften Frische: Neugier, Experimentierfreude und Zukunftsorientierung. Darin hat er vielen Jüngeren viel voraus. :Vor einigen Monaten ermahnte er seine Mitarbeiter, ein wichtiges Datum im Jahr 1989, das zweihundertjährige Jubiläum der Französischen Revolution, rechtzeitig im Aspen-Programm zu berücksichtigen. Im Folgenden will ich, seiner Mahnung folgend, einige Gedanken zur Französischen Revolution formulieren und einige wichtige Unterschiede zur Revolution in Amerika, Shep’s Heimat, aufzeigen." :MM1988, S.207 :... :"Shepard Stone verkörpert sie wahrlich: die Tugenden der Amerikanischen Revolution." :MM1988, S.224 MM1987 (Diss) *S. 134 (part) *S. 135 (part) *S. 138 (part) *S. 139 *S. 140 *S. 141 (part) *S. 142 (part) *S. 143 (part) *S. 144 *S. 145 (part) *S. 146 *S. 147 (part) *S. 148 *S. 149 (part) "Alt-Plag" (Dummy) *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_135_18-28 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_135_28-32 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_138_42-46 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_138_46 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_01-03 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_03-12 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_12-14 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_14-19 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_19-27 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_31-34 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_34-36.40 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_36-40 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_40-44 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_139_45-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_01-04 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_11-15 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_17-29 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_30-40 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_140_41-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_01-14 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_15-20.22-25 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_26-33 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_34-39 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_141_39-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_01-09 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_10-12 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_14-18 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_18-29 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_29-33 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_36-40 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_42-44 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_142_44-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_01-06 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_06-14 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_15-19 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_19-22 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_25-32 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_33-39 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_143_39-44 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_01-04 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_04-10 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_11-14 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_14-20 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_20-22 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_144_22-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_11-17 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_17-24 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_28-37 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_37-42 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_145_42-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_01-02 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_05-10 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_10-17 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_18-27 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_28-44 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_44-47 *http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_147_01-06 ---- Fragmentieren erübrigt sich wohl; vielleicht sollte man eine kleine Konkordanz bauen? Frangge 20:52, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Prima, dass Du MM88 auch noch berücksichtigst! Ja, wenn das wirklich ein kaum veränderter Aufguss ist, wäre es wohl wirklich sinnvoller, dem Leser in einer Art Zusammenfassung eher die wenigen Unterschiede als die vielen Übereinstimmungen zu beschreiben. Dazu dann noch die Konkordanz als Beleg für die fortgesetzte Praxis, die hier sichtbar wird. Könnte es sein, dass die "Originalausgabe" MM95 mit dem Kap. Die Entbindung der Demokratie aus dem Geist der Revolution. Über die Gründe für das Gelingen der Amerikanischen und das Scheitern der Französischen Revolution (S. 79-91) dann die Drittverwertung darstellt; könnte von der Länge her jedenfalls passen? (Wäre ja fast ein Fall für eine grafische Timeline ;-) Noch eine Frage: In der Doku ist ja schon MM1995 eingetragen - mit Klammeranmerkung sowie Link zu Wiederaufbereitung/MM1995. Wärst Du einverstanden, das auch für die anderen beiden (88 und 97b) so zu handhaben? -- 213.61.192.45 15:36, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Danke, IP Zwo-Eins-Drei. MM88 war ein guter Hinweis. MM88 ist in der Tat ein schneller Aufguss ihrer Diss. (Hier wäre vlt. eine (kleine) Thumb-Nail-Grafik/Übersicht der Seiten sinnvoll: MM87 vs MM88. Und man könnte die "echten" Plag-Stellen hervorheben... Mal schauen, was Captain Senzahl dazu sagt.) Im Vergleich zu MM88 ist MM95 kein reiner, schneller Aufguss, sondern eher eine Kompositions- und Kompilationsarbeit... in Buchform bzw. "Originalausgabe". Zur Doku: MM88 und MM97b können dort natürlich aufgenommen, verlinkt und kommentiert werden... Einfach mal machen, IP Zwo-Eins-Drei... wir haben ja keinen MMDmod... Ein Benutzer-Name und E-Mail zwecks (Daten)Austausch wären auch hilfreich, aber ich respektiere Deine Einstellung und Deinen "Verzicht", die Dokumente selbst zu betrachten... Nichts für schwache Nerven! ;-) Frangge 16:16, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ---- Dummy - Test MM1988 207-224 MM1988 207-224 MM1987 134-149 MM1987 134-149 Vize-Direktorin - Assistant Director Sehr schöner Text, IP. Hinweis: "Margarita Mathiopoulos, Assistant Director des Aspen-Instituts Berlin und Lehrbeauftragte am Friedrich-Meinecke-Institut der Freien Universität Berlin" (Ein Buch der Freunde. Shepard Stone zum Achtzigsten, S. 330 Autoren) 1987 - 1989 Vize-Direktorin des ASPEN-Instituts Berlin und Dozenturen und Gastprofessuren für US- Außenpolitik und Internationale Politik an der Freien Universität Berlin, an der Humboldt Universität zu Berlin sowie an der Universität Hannover (http://www.mathiopoulos.de/dt/cv.php) Frangge 18:13, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke, es sollte aber wirklich besser noch mal kontrolliert werden, ob alle Aussagen und Angaben so korrekt/präzise sind. (Werde ansonsten auch mal sehen, was man noch bei der Wiederaufbereitung-HS ergänzen/polieren könnte.) Hatte bei MM88 übrigens erst "Stellvertreterin Stones" schreiben wollen, es dann aber einfach mit Wikipedia gehalten. Bin freilich immer noch nicht sicher, was die angemessenste Bezeichnung wäre. "Vize-Direktorin" klingt natürlich eindrucksvoll (besonders wenn man die Mitarbeiterzahl wegdenkt). Das Wörterbuch übersetzt mit "stellvertretende Direktorin". Also vielleicht doch besser "Stellvertreterin Stones"? (Oder mit abstraktem Imponiersprech: "Tätigkeit auf Leitungsebene"? ;-) -- 21:45, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Btw noch eine Bitte: In den Anmerkungen zur Doku 1970-2006 wäre noch ein Grammatikfehler zu korrigieren - richtig wäre am Ende "angegeben wurde". Da allerdings in der Voransicht ein roter Warntext (Referenz-Fehler ...) auftauchte, hab ich die Finger davon gelassen. ... Gerade erst gemerkt, dass im Titel "Amerika: das Experiment des Fortschritts" der Artikel nach dem Doppelpunkt klein geschrieben wird (haben aber schon viele falsch geschrieben, nicht zuletzt MM selbst). Was anderes: Die MM-Doku bei VP ist ja nun schon längere Zeit nicht mehr aktualisiert worden und die Doku in diesem Separatwiki ist durch die Ergänzungen und Bearbeitungen inzwischen mehr als eine bloße Kopie davon. Sollte daher nicht mal wieder ein Komplettupdate erfolgen (immerhin scheint man auch bei LM gerade offener für Meta-Informationen zu sein ...)? Oder aber vielleicht die dortige Doku gelöscht und einfach auf diese hier verlinkt werden, damit man nicht mit den unterschiedlichen Fassungen durcheinander kommt? -- 16:24, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC)